vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Relic von Waldstein
Summary Relic von Waldstein is the main protagonist of Vamp!. He is the adoptive son of Gerhardt von Waldstein and the twin brother of Ferret von Waldstein. Currently the Lord and Master of Waldstein Castle. Powers and Stats Tier:'' ''5-C, likely higher Name: Relic von Waldstein Origin: Vamp! Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Vampire, Honored brother, Lord of Waldstein Castle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can detect nearby presence), Clairvoyance (Can see through bats), Corruption (Can subjugate humans or even turn them into vampires), Flight, Immortality (Types 1and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High, Can revive from ashes), Aura (Has a strong aura), Soul Manipulation (Has full control over his soul), Darkness Manipulation (Can hide in shadows and do this), Absorption, Cloth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (Can turn into animalsand communicate with bats), Matter Manipulation (Atomic level manipulation), Mind Manipulation (Can hypnotize with a single stare), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation (As a fog), Transmutation (Can transmute an entire island), Durability Negation, Shapeshifting, Intangibility (As a fog), Blood Manipulation, Duplication, likely much more. Attack Potency: Moon level '(Can transmute the entire island of Growerth into a gigantic wolf and destroy the world in a single night. His control over this power is very potent. Almost turned an entire island into fog and bats. He can transmute things even without physical interaction. Magic Man was terrified despite only witnessing the smallest fraction of Relic's power. His power is compared to a god or devil. At his full power he was about to transmute something as big as the moon), likely '''higher '(He is capable of destroying the earth entirely, can ignore durability with his powers), despite being this powerful he normally limits himself to far lower level. '''Speed: At least Subsonic movement speed, with at least Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Faster than Shizune who can throw forks at bullet speed. He was also fast enough to catch a silver whip from Theresiawho is physically stronger than Shizune ). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Ordinary humans in Naritaverse have this level of striking strength and Relic should be above all of them). Durability: At least Small Building level '(Regeneration and immortality makes him difficult to kill, unless his vampiric weakness is exploited). 'Stamina: Superhuman Range: Possibly Planetary Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Vampires in this series are vastly different from vampires most commonly shown in fiction, the main difference is that every individual vampire in this verse has a unique ability and weakness corresponding to the myth of that location from where they come. Majority of the vampires are weak to or will disintegrate in the presence of sunlight, but there are also vampires who have no problem with it. Some vampires need blood some don't etc. The only common thing between all the vampires is the fact that they can control their own soul. Relic is a special case, he was born as an experiment to make the most perfect vampire, who had no weaknesses but had all the powers of a vampire. The experiment was neither a success nor a failure, though Relic possessed all the powers of a vampire, enough to be called a god or devil, he also possessed all the known weaknesses of a vampire. Some known weaknesses are sunlight, garlic, salt, holy water, stake through heart, running water, needs to drink human or animal blood regularly, silver, intense repulsion to holy artifacts (Only if it is used by a believer) etc. Category:Durability Negation Users Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vampires Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Animal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Blood Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Vamp! Category:Shapeshifters Category:Light Novel Characters